A Hidden World
by Twdglukefan
Summary: Ayah and Maya grew up with a horrible past but have the personality of a dreamer. Ayah has a book full of happy endings and hopes to have one of her own, while Maya thinks it won't happen. Will the cabin group change that? Or will they bring more horror to the two twins?


**Okay! Well, this is one of the most wanted stories for me to do! So, here it is! This is going to start when Luke and Clem encounter Matthew on the bridge and is starting off with Ayah's POV. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ayah's POV:<strong>

I was sitting on my bed reading a book full of fairytales. Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Snow White. You name it. It was amazing. I always wanted my life to be like a fairy tale. But, I guess not everyone gets to have a happy ending. I sighed and closed the book. I set it down on the brown wooden nightstand. I let myself fall into the tremendous amount of pillows Sarita had given me and my twin sister, Maya. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out. The door opened and Kenny poked his head in.

"Hey Ayah, I wanted to ask you something. Will you go down to that little house Matthew is at? I want to see if he needs any help patrolling." He stated. I nodded my head.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll be down in a minute!" I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Thanks darlin'!" He backed out and closed the door. I went to grab my black satchel and stuffed my fairytale book in it just in case I got bored. I grabbed my dagger and put it in my black furry boots. I grabbed my katana and put it in it's holster before heading out my door and down stairs. Before I headed out the front door of the ski lodge, someone called my name. I turned around to see Maya with her gun in hand and heading down the stairs. I gave her a confused look.

"I'm coming with you!" She explained.

"Oh! Okay! Come on!" I cheered. We made our way out of the ski lodge and to the bridge.

"So, what's in the bag?" She questioned. I opened it up and grabbed the book out.

"My fairytale book. I brought it just in case I got bored helping Matthew." I said. I opened the book and started reading it as she nodded her head and looked ahead of us. There was a brief moment of silence before she broke it.

"Don't you think it would be nice if we had a fairytale of our own?" She asked out of the blue. I looked up from the book and targeted my gaze at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned. She looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"I mean like, wouldn't it be nice if we had a prince of our own? Or a generous mother? A happy ending at least?" She went on. I nodded and looked back at my book. I understood what she meant. We didn't necessarily grow up with nice people surrounding us. Everything was horrible. The best thing that's really happened to us was this apocalypse. I looked back at her.

"You know, endings are always the last thing to happen, right? Maybe we will have a happy ending? Maybe we'll die happy?" I said. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Seems like no one will have a happy ending now that this apocalypse has started." She said. I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I sighed and looked back at my book.

"Maybe not." I whispered. After a moment of walking and reading, Maya nudged me in the arm. I looked at her with concern and confusion.

"Look at that! Matthew's in trouble! Come on!" I saw what she was pointing at and immediately shoved my book back into the bag and ran to help Matthew. A man and a little girl were standing a couple of feet in front of Matthew calling out to someone, but I couldn't see who. I got closer and saw that a man had his gun raised an Matt and ready to fire. I took my bag off and shoved it into Maya's hands.

"Hold this!" I ordered. I ran as fast as I could and leaped onto Matthew, sending him and myself to the ground. A gunshot rang out and I shut my eyes tightly. After a few seconds, I opened them and rolled off of Matt and onto my back, panting heavily. I looked at Matt."You okay dude?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah! I'm alright! Thanks Ayah!" He praised. I smiled and looked at the sky. I closed my eyes before getting up and standing by Matthews side, looking at the newcomers. A man ,with brown hair and eyes, made an angry face before stomping over to the other man. A little girl with amber eyes and a baseball cap with a 'D' on it, followed him. Matt and I looked at each other and shrugged. I looked back at the man and the little girl as the man was yelling at some guy with black hair and a baseball cap on. I was too far away to make out any other details. The brunet signaled some more people over and walked over to me and Matt.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" I questioned him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." I smiled back.

"Oh! I'm Ayah by the way!" I chuckled and held my hand out.

"I'm Luke and this is Clementine!" He shook my hand and gestured to the little girl next to him.

"Hi!" I smiled and held my hand out for her to shake, which she accepted. After our greeting, we got off the bridge and Matt and I made our way to Maya.

"Woah! Dude! That was intense! Are you two alright?!" She nearly shouted. I chuckled and nodded.

"We're fine Maya! You guys got here just in time! She saved my ass!" Matthew exclaimed. I smiled and retrieved my stuff from Maya. I gave her a hug as I saw Luke and his group get settled down.

"Who the fuck are you guys?!" A pregnant woman sneered. I frowned as Luke introduced us.

"Calm down Rebecca. This is Ayah and..." He stopped as he got to Matthew and Maya.

"Oh! This is Matthew and my twin sister Maya!" I explained. Luke smiled and introduced everyone else.

"Nice to meet y'all! This is Rebecca," He gestured to the pregnant lady as she glared at us. I frowned and looked over to Maya as she glared back. I slapped her arm as we argued with facial expressions. I turned my attention back to Luke." Alvin," A big man next to her waved at us. I waved back and smiled."Carlos and Sarah," A man and a teenage girl both smiled at us. I waved, returning the smile." and this asshole is Nick."

"Hey!" Nick retorted. I gave him a sympathetic smile and waved. He glared at me and started arguing with Luke."You're the asshole here! You've been on my case the whole week!" He yelled. I frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Well why do you think that is Nick? Look I know Pete was close to you man-" Nick cut him off.

"Don't fucking talk about him!" He shouted. I jumped slightly as Nick stormed off towards the house that Matthew was stationed at for the day. I frowned and looked at Luke. He returned my gaze and gave my a sorrowful look. Carlos came up to him and whispered something to him. They both walked off.

"I'm gonna go talk to Nick," I said," I'll be back." I walked off before Maya or Matt could say anything. I stood in front of Nick and gave him a sympathetic look."Hey." I said.

"What do you want?" He sneered. I sighed.

"To help you." I sat down next to him."I know how you feel. Losing a loved one, I mean." He looked at me with a cold glare.

"No you don't! No one does! You have no idea what it's like to deal with a loved one that's been murdered!" He shouted. I looked down in sorrow before continuing.

"I do, actually." I looked at him. he gave me a look, telling me to go on."My mom had quintuplets. When I was 5, three of them were murdered. Leaving only Maya and I." I looked up at Nick and saw many emotions. Sorrow, fear, hate. I chuckled. He lost all his emotions and stared off into space it seemed. A thick and awkward moment of silence followed after it. I cleared my throat."Well, I should go check on Maya. Nice meeting you Nick!". I walked over to Maya and sat down next to her. I grabbed my book out and started reading Cinderella's story. Maya sighed and looked at me.

"It's never gonna happen Ayah. No point in reading about it. No happy ending will come for us." She stated. I closed the book and looked at her.

"Well, if I want to believe that it's possible, then let me! I'm the one forcing misery upon myself!" I argued. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the ground. I put the book back in my bag and started to play with my thumbs."You know it's possible. You just don't want to believe that it is. Maybe these people can help bring a lot of happiness for us!" I said. She giggled and looked at me with a smile. I returned it.

"Well, there's no stopping your beliefs and I'm not gonna bring them down so, I guess it's possible to have a happy ending. Even in this world." She said with defeat. I laughed and looked back down at my hands. That's when I heard growling. I looked behind me and saw a small herd of walkers making their way towards us. I sighed and stood up, brushing off my shorts. Alvin came out of the small building with Clementine.

"We have a problem here!" He said. Luke made his way towards him.

"We saw. Let's head up the hill!" He called out. Everyone nodded and rushed up the hill towards the ski lodge.

* * *

><p>We reached the top of the hill and I made my way to the front of the building to tell Kenny and the rest about the newcomers. I walked in and was greeted by Walter.<p>

"Hey! Are Matthew and Maya okay?" I nodded.

"We have some newcomers! A big group! They're really nice! I think you guys should come meet them!" I explained. Kenny came out with his rifle.

"Alright, let's go meet them." He said with a sigh. I frowned and walked up the stairs. I grabbed his rifle from him.

"No Kenny. No guns, no nothing! You have to learn to trust others! I have just spent quite a lot of time with these people and they seem like amazing people! So you're going to go meet them with a smile and with no weapons of any sorts!" I lectured. He sighed and walked down the stairs and out the door. I walked down and set his gun on a bench near the entry. Walter looked at me and smiled before patting me on the back. We walked out to greet the new people. Kenny was standing at least a couple feet away from them. Walter, Sarita, and I made our way next to him. Matthew emerged from the new group and ran up to hug Walter, to which he returned. Maya made her way next to me. Luke made his way up front with a worried expression.

"Well, what are your names?" Kenny asked. Luke cleared his throat and looked at me. I smiled. He looked back at Kenny.

"I'm Luke. This is Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, Sarah, Nick, and Clementine should be coming here shortly." He said. He looked back at me and gave me an insecure look. I smiled at him. He returned it. Just then, Clementine came in with a shocked look on her face.

"I thought you were dead." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm going to stop it there. I'll start the other story sometime soon hopefully. School is coming back and I might not upload for a while, but I'll try. Thanks guys! Hope you like the story so far!<strong>


End file.
